


A Wakener's Service

by BigGayAssassin



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Impregnation, M/M, Oviposition, Pheromones, Pregnancy, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGayAssassin/pseuds/BigGayAssassin
Summary: The Wakener of the Klaxxi was to be revered and cherished by the Paragons. But there was one more important task that required his services.
Relationships: The Klaxxi/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	A Wakener's Service

**Author's Note:**

> SO HEADS UP, I chose not to use the noncon warning because it's not really. But this is DEFINITELY dubiously consensual, so read at your own risk! He's havin fun though.

A low thrum awoke Morohad. Immediately, the warlock began coughing, choking on the humid air of… where was he? He could barely make out the orange glow of what he had to assume were the walls of a damp chamber. How else could the air be so humid? He’d never been anywhere on Azeroth so stifling and so dark. Slowly, the elf began to drag his hands to the side, down from atop his head. Why was it so hard to move?

“Halt, Wakener,” came a familiar voice somewhere off to his left. A Klaxxi voice.

Two chitinous, clawed hands were placed over his wrists, preventing him from lifting his arms up from the… bed? No, it was a stone altar of some sort. Were they going to sacrifice him? He kicked his legs as hard as he could, finding purchase on the ground for just a moment before two more chitinous limbs hoisted his legs up, and he lost the strength to move them. The thrum from before amplified, now sounding in his ears noticeably beneath the voices.

Another voice called out, almost teasing in its raspy, harsh tone: “Your sonic magic is weak, Manipulator.”

“Silence, Poisoned Mind.”

That same almost soothing voice off to his left quieted the teasing voice of Xaril the Poisoned Mind, and the source of the command stepped forward into what little light there was in the chamber. It took Morohad a few moments to blink the bleariness from his eyes, and cough quietly again, trying to get rid of the stifling humidity from his lungs. Once his vision cleared, he put appearance to voice, and recognition hit him.

“K-… Korven?” he croaked, glancing up above him at the unrecognizable, blurry mantid above him afterward. Hisek the Swarmkeeper? “Why… Wh-what’s going on?” he asked, grunting softly as he tried to struggle against the strong mantid arms gripping at his legs. “Where am I?”

“Beneath Klaxxi’vess,” the paragon chirped tersely. “With the Empress deposed, you have done your part in removing the insanity driving the mantid empire into the ground.” The prime spoke carefully, choosing his words deliberately as though he had practiced this. “But in doing so, we mantid have been left without something very important.” Korven leaned down to inspect the warlock’s face carefully, a claw extending from one of his chitinous hands to scratch over the smooth surface of Morohad’s flesh. After a brief pause, the Prime spoke once more. “You’ve left us without an Empress, and a queen. Normally, a capital offense. But, given the circumstances and your willingness to assist us in the past, we’ve given you an alternative.”

“A-alternative?! Wait!” Morohad gasped out when Korven began to explain himself further. It was so hard to move… What was going on? “What if I don’t want this? What— Why can’t I move?!” he demanded in a croaking, desperate breath.

“The Manipulator, Kaz’tik has seen to that, Wakener.” Korven pointedly avoided the first question, and he retreated into the shadows after answering the second. “His sonic magic has rendered you nearly immobile for a time. Enough to allow us… uninhibited access while we convert you. Swarmkeeper!”

Morohad would have jolted at the sudden shout, had his mind been working properly. As it was, he whimpered quietly, terrified for what he imagined would be done to him. The pressure was lifted from his wrists for just a moment before he felt those chitinous hands on either side of his temples, tilting his head back. The Swarmkeeper looked at the elf through narrowed eyes, and in an almost hissing voice, rasped: “Breathe.” He drew out that almost hypnotic sound, and Morohad involuntarily obeyed, gathering breath to speak again, to protest. What hit him as he breathed in was exactly why the Swarmkeeper wanted him to breathe so deeply.

Pheromones. It suddenly felt so much more than just humid in here. It felt downright -hot-. The warlock let out a sudden moan of outright arousal. It smelled like sex. It smelled like his room after a long night of romance, and he was involuntarily growing hard. He felt it against his naked skin, and he was far too aroused to even question the fact that he had been stripped naked. “Nnh…” That low thrum had been quieted once those pheromones had made themselves apparent. With his head tilted back, he saw the source of that incredible scent. His position on the altar was just perfect for the Swarmkeeper’s waist to be just barely above him, which gave Morohad a full view of his front. The mantid’s forward limbs were pushed back and partially behind his body, to reveal the genital slit where the limbs usually rested. And there, separating the chitin plating that protected the slit, a pulsing, orange shaft was dripping a clear fluid down onto his lips.

If he had been thinking properly, he might have been shocked into paralysis again. As it was, when he felt his legs pulled up towards his waist, the blood elf merely groaned and breathed in deeply again, purposefully this time.

“Good,” he heard Korven’s voice hum at him as he felt the mantid at his lower half press up against his hips. The sensation of what he was sure was a similar looking cock (was that even what he was supposed to call it?) pressing against the inside of his thigh made him gasp and freely move his legs up against the other mantid, pulling him closer with his heels almost whorishly. His arms moved up to wrap his arms around Hisek’s waist, then leaned his head back just slightly further, licking the clear fluid from his lips before pressing those lips directly to Hisek’s shaft.

“No!” the Swarmkeeper commanded, and swiftly struck at Morohad’s cheek. The warlock gasped and stared open-mouthed at the mantid above him. Wasn’t this what they wanted? To be pleased? “No touching. Just breathe. Deeply, Wakener.” The mantid pressing against him shifted, and suddenly the cock that had been pressed up against his hip was pressed up against his entrance, slipping inside effortlessly. A deep moan sounded from Morohad, and he buried his face closer to the Swarmkeeper’s shaft, breathing those scents in deeply as he felt the other mantid already begin to thrust into him.

“Excellent, Wakener. You’re taking to this well,” Korven spoke from off to the side, but it was practically a dull roar in Morohad’s ear as he soaked in the scents, the taste of that fluid dripping from Hisek’s cock, and the sensation of that cock filling him and withdrawing repeatedly. He shouldn’t be doing this. What would his mate think if he saw him right now? But those thoughts were pushed to the side by the sensory overload the Klaxxi had shown him.

“Please…”

“Silence,” Hisek barked immediately, digging one of his claws into Morohad’s shoulder and making the blood elf hiss out in turn. That, coupled with the way that the mantid inside of him began to slam into him harder made him come almost reflexively, and he let out a series of desperate moans as he was taken over the edge. “My ovipositor is not for you to eat, Wakener,” he growled. Eat? What a silly idea. Why would he want to eat—

Ovipositor?

The elf had a brief moment of lucidity just after the last few ropes of his come splattered against his chest. “Wh-…?” he began, before he felt the mantid inside of him suddenly slam into him once more. He shivered as he was filled with what he assumed to be the mantid’s semen, and he glanced down to see who had been fucking him so… frankly, well. It was Xaril, the Poisoned Mind, who now leaned over Morohad and hissed out in satisfaction. Was he leering? Mantid expressions were always so hard to read, but he swore—

Morohad jumped as he felt something press against his already stretched entrance. Wait, was there another mantid next to Xaril that couldn’t wait their turn? The warlock searched frantically to no avail…

Ovipositor!

The elf gasped out as he finally felt an egg – a fucking egg! – stretch his hole and lodge deep inside of him, to soak in the semen that had been deposited before. Ohh, fuck, it felt better than he wanted to admit. He could die from this, damn it, but all he could focus on was the way that it felt even better than when his mate had used those bead toys on him, the way he felt himself so full from just one, and it seemed more were coming. In rapid succession, the eggs pushed past the resistance of his ass and lodge themselves inside of him. “F-… Aaahh…!” he let out uncontrollably, shifting uncomfortably as the bloat from the eggs began to not only become very uncomfortable, but also began to outwardly show.

Another three eggs were deposited inside of him before Xaril withdrew from him, chuckling darkly as the elf gave another little cry as a small amount of that semen trickled from him. This was insane… and yet, despite the uncomfortable bulging of those eggs inside of him, the scent of those pheromones and the sensation of feeling so full was simply too pleasant to deny. The warlock panted loudly, audibly as he was left to absorb what just happened to him in his sex-addled state.

“Good.” Korven approached from his left, but this time got between his legs, taking Xaril’s position and slipping into Morohad effortlessly. Morohad let out a grunt as he was filled with another ovipositor, and shuddered in expectation of what was to come. “You will make an excellent queen, to give us a fitting Empress, Wakener. Skeer! Kil’ruk! Behind me. We have no time to dally.”

The thrusting began, and Morohad couldn’t keep it together. His eyes closed, he breathed deeply once more, and lost consciousness.

———————————————————————

Full… so full…

Morohad remained on the stone altar, groaning as he placed a hand over his slightly distended abdomen, grunting at the discomfort of being so damned -full-. He felt the seed of the nine klaxxi pooling underneath his hips, but he simply couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was so uncomfortably full… Where had they gone? Were they just going to leave him here?

“Ah, Wakener,” Korven spoke once more, from the darkness around him. “You return. We will monitor how our young take. After proper incubation, we will proceed to extraction. You have done well, Wakener. Very well. We will repeat this process until your mortal body expires.” The light tapping of the Prime’s feet on the stone floor of the chamber began to leave Morohad by himself in the darkness.

“Once more, you prove useful, Waking One. We thank you for your continued service to the Klaxxi. To the Empire. And to the future swarm.”


End file.
